1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion apparatus for forcibly circulating a heating medium in a combustion apparatus.
There have been known methods of combustion and combustion apparatuses in which a heating medium such as sand, gravel contained in a combustion chamber is mixed with fuel and the fuel is fired.
However, when low calorific oil fuel containing much water and other materials difficult to burn is used for an oil fuel combustion apparatus, a fair amount of cinders is produced. It is difficult to burn the cinders themselves without using an auxiliary expedient for burning in the conventional methods and apparatuses. In recent years, low calorific oil fuel has been widely used. Treatment of the cinders, therefore, has become a big problem. Particularly, in ships equipped with an oil fuel combustion apparatus, disposal of the cinders has been controlled from the standpoint of contamination of the sea.